The Five at the Gate Scene
Fiend Shows Up Version Note: The Fiend went ahead of the Kross. Have the group take a few minutes of rest before they reach the Gate. and the rest of the group slowly walk up the path, until they reach a giant circle separated into five triangles. Each triangle has a circle in them. In the middle is a circle with a key hole. Next to it are giant statues representing the Five. One of the Butler, one of the King, one of the Founder, one of the Betrayer, and one of the Hero. On the stands are places for the blood of the Five, and another for the map. Away from the circle is flint stone and normal rock for lighting the oil on the stand on fire. Brandon: 'We're here. This is the Gate. slowly reach the Gate as they cross line made of coal on the ground. 'Omni: 'So what do we do now? a voice is heard. 'Voice: Open the Gate! turns around to see the Fiend in-costume. Brandon: My God! Sub: 'Is that.. 'Charles: ' The Fiend of Wikia Island. 'Fiend: Give me your blood. Put down the map. Turn the key. Set me free. Vicki: Never. Charles: We're here to destroy the Map and the Key so you'll never be free. Fiend: 'Destroy them? Never. You have no choice. This is your destiny. then cuts to everyone closer to the Gate. 'Fiend: Everything you have done, you have done for me. I brought you together as I brought all those together before you. I made you into allies, forced you into a group. I am the author of your every hope and dream. All to this purpose. To set....Me....FREE. in outer space... the alignment has started. Neptune aligns with Uranus, as a strange aura appears. This continues to Saturn and Jupiter, to Mars and then to the Moon. It cuts to the island, which now it is night time. The Moon is bright and bloody red. The Aura then heads towards Fiend Mountain... it cuts back to inside the mountain, at the Gate. Omni: Like... is he... telling the truth? Sub: Our life, everything that's happened, is it all just one big lie? Charles: Maybe everything... maybe its ... could it be fantasy? suddenly jumps up after Charles says that. Brandon: No! I ... refuse to believe that. I loved Speedy, and she loved me. I know that's real. Vicki: He's right. The Fiend is a demon. Everything it says is a lie. We must destroy them! then looks at the Gate as Omni helps get Ultra back up, now without the red eyes. Charles: This will end now. We will destroy both the key and the map... and never open the Gate. they begin to walk to the Fire Stand, another voice is heard. ???: That's too bad. turns around to see Kross, some small robots carrying a machine and the Fiend. Kross: Because I will. takes out a boomerang and throws it at the Five and Vicki. That knocks everyone down, as the boomerang comes back to Kross. This also makes Charles drop the Key. The Fiend then goes over to the machine and opens a panel up before twisting a nob and pressing a button. Freak: At last. The Time of the Fiend has come! Machine opens up as a gas appears spreading towards the Five and Vicki. One by one, each member falls down. Kross and the Fiend stand next to each other, laughing as the gas knocks everyone out. Charles begins to close his eyes as he sees Kross... and the Friend, the demon haunting him for years... and the Killer of Wikia Island... laughing at him... as he wonders... if the Killer wasn't one of the Five, then who committed MURDER? Ultra Possessed Version Note: Before then, have Ultra feel tired, putting his hand to his eyes (contacts... red contacts) and the rest of the group slowly walk up the path, until they reach a giant circle seperated into five triangles. Each triangle has a circle in them. In the middle is a circle with a key hole. Next to it are giant statues representing the Five. One of the Butler, one of the King, one of the Founder, one of the Betrayer, and one of the Hero. On the stands are places for the blood of the Five, and another for the map. Away from the circle is flintstone and normal rock for lighting the oil on the stand on fire. Brandon: 'We're here. This is the Gate. slowly reach the Gate as they cross line made of coal on the ground. 'Omni: 'So what do we do now? Ultra falls down, screaming. 'Sub: Ultra? Ultra: HE- He's Comi- Ultra stops talking and moving. Vicki begins to go pick him up, when he jumps up. His eyes are now red. possessed: Open the Gate! Brandon: My God! Sub: 'Is that.. 'Charles: 'It appears so. The Fiend has possessed him. 'possessed: Give me your blood. Put down the map. Turn the key. Set me free. Vicki: Never. Charles: We're here to destroy the Key so you'll never be free. possessed: 'Destroy it? Never. You have no choice. This is your destiny. then cuts to everyone closer to the Gate. 'possessed: Everything you have done, you have done for me. I brought you together as I brought all those togther before you. I made you into allies, forced you into a group. I am the author of your every hope and dream. All to this purpose. To set....Me....FREE. in outer space... the alignment has started. Neptune aligns with Uranus, as a strange aura appears. This continues to Saturn and Jupiter, to Mars and then to the Moon. It cuts to the island, which now it is night time. The Moon is bright and bloody red. The Aura then heads towards Freak Mountain... it cuts back to inside the mountain, at the Gate. Ultra falls back down, his arm hitting his head. Omni: Like... is he... telling the truth? Sub: Our life, everything that's happened, is it all just one big lie? Charles: Maybe everything... maybe its ... could it be fantasy? suddenly jumps up after Charles says that. Brandon: No! I ... refuse to believe that. I loved Speedy, and she loved me. I know that's real. Vicki: He's right. The Freak is a demon. Everything it says is a lie. We must destroy the key! then looks at the Gate as Omni helps get Ultra back up, now without the red eyes. Charles: This will end now. We will destroy the key... and never open the Gate. they begin to walk to the Fire Stand, another voice is heard. ???: That's too bad. turns around to see Kross, some small robots carrying a machine, and a mysterious figure in the backgound. Kross: Because I will. takes out a boomerang and throws it at the Five and Vicki. That knocks everyone down, as the boomerang comes back to Kross. This also makes Charles drop the Key. The Shadowy Figure then goes over to the machine and opens a panel up before twisting a nob and pressing a button. Figure: At last. The Time of the Freak has come! Machine opens up as a gas appears spreading towards the Five and Vicki. One by one, each member falls down. Kross and the Fiend stand next to each other, laughing as the gas knocks everyone out. Charles begins to close his eyes as he sees Kross and The Fiend, the demon haunting him for years... and the Killer of Wikia Island... laughing at him... as he wonders... if the Killer wasn't one of the Five, then who commited MURDER? Category:MURDER Season Two